ROBLOX CREW Wiki
Jersey City Public Schools The Jersey City Public Schools is a comprehensive community public school district located in Jersey City, in Hudson County, New Jersey, United States. The district is one of 31 former Abbott districts statewide, which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement that the state cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority. History As of the 2014-15 school year, the district and its 38 schools have an enrollment of 30,845 students and 2,389 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.9:1. The district is classified by the New Jersey Department of Education as being in District Factor Group "B", the second lowest of eight groupings. District Factor Groups organize districts statewide to allow comparison by common socioeconomic characteristics of the local districts. From lowest socioeconomic status to highest, the categories are A, B, CD, DE, FG, GH, I and J. The district was one of three districts in New Jersey (along with Newark Public Schools and Paterson Public Schools) under "state intervention", which authorizes the state Commissioner of Education to intervene in curriculum functions. In 2017, Jersey City became the first school district in New Jersey to regain full local control after having been under "state intervention". Awards, Recognition, Rankings Academy I Middle School was one of nine public schools recognized in 2017 as Blue Ribbon Schools by the United States Department of Education. Dr. Ronald E. McNair Academic High School was one of 18 schools statewide (and three public high schools) honored in 2018 by the National Blue Ribbon Schools Program, marking the second time the school was recognized by the program. Infinity Institute was honored by the National Blue Ribbon Schools Program in 2019, one of nine schools in the state recognized as Exemplary High Performing Schools.13 McNair Academic High School was the second-ranked public high school in New Jersey out of 328 schools statewide in New Jersey Monthly magazine's September 2012 cover story on the state's "Top Public High Schools", after being ranked second in 2010 out of 322 schools listed. William L. Dickinson High School is the oldest high school in the city and Infinity Institute is the youngest high school in the city. and James J. Ferris High School is represented by some of the top students of Jersey City who are members of the National Academy Foundation Magnet Programs. Academy I Middle School is one of the top middle schools in the country. Has been recognized with several achievements, including first place in the Lexus Environmental Challenge in 2008. Dr. McNair Academic High School was named as a "Star School" by the New Jersey Department of Education, the highest honor that a New Jersey school can achieve, in the 1994-95 school year.15 Alexander D. Sullivan School P.S. 30 was recognized by Governor Jim McGreevey in 2003 as one of 25 schools selected statewide for the First Annual Governor's School of Excellence award.16 Schools Provided in the Destrict Elementary Schools *Frank R. Connell School P.S. 3 (622 Students; Pre-K-5) *Jotham W. Wakeman School P.S. 6 (824 Students; Pre-K-5) *Charles E. Trefurt School P.S. 8 (812 Students; Pre-K-5) *Ollie E. Culbreath Jr. School P.S. 14 (574 Students; Pre-K-8) *Whitney M. Young Jr. School P.S. 15 (917 Students; Pre-K-8) *Cornelia F. Bradford School P.S. 16 (354 Students; Pre-K-5) *P.S. 20 (636 Students; Pre-K-5) *Rev. Dr. Ercel F. Webb School P.S. 22 (750 Students; Pre-K-5) *Nicholas Copernicus School P.S. 25 (806 Students; Pre-K-5) *Gladys Cannon Nunnery School P.S. 29 (459 Students; Pre-K-5) *Alexander D. Sullivan School P.S. 30 (804 Students; Pre-K-5) *Anthony J. Infante School P.S. 31 (224 Students; Pre-K-2) *Dr. Paul Rafalides School P.S. 33 (400 Students; Pre-K-4) *Gerard J. Dynes N.J. Regional Day School (102 Students; Ungraded) Grammar Schools *Dr. Michael Conti School P.S. 5 ( Category:Browse